lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakhira
"It is a pleasure indeed to help you, master dwarf." ::"For your survival, you need to adapt." ::"We will meet again, I hope... the mankind need me, and I shall answered!" ::—Bakhira while talking to a dwarf lord. Bakhira was the wisest Dragon in Middle Earth, alongside Ral'Kafeel and Thlawg, and the only surviving Khiberian Dragon. He was first sighted 600 years before the first age in the Arnor territory. Bakhira didn't have any family, and he forbade himself to have any child or wife. He could speak in the Common Speech of all races. He allowed but one rider, the female elf Arriana. He helped many of the Free Peoples, and he didn't ask for any payment in return; because of that, the Valar favored him and he gained the title of "Holy Dragon". His mission was to destroy all evil in Middle Earth and instill an eternal peace. Alongside Ral'Kafeel, he could destroy three or more battalion of Uruk-Hai, Orc, and even Trolls. History Bakhira was once wild and savage before the War of the Ring, but experienced an Epiphany of conscience when he witnessed the destruction wrought by Sauron's armies, who razed the earth and abolished nature wherever they went. He took it upon himself to watch after Middle-earth and do his part to drive out the forces of entropy. War of the Ring Fighting Ral'Kafeel Ral'Kafeel and Bakhira's relationship was a turbulent one. They often fought because Ral'Kafeel's affiliation with Lortz but they eventually became comrades while on missions capturing Kash-Nar.. Before the siege of helms deep, Bakhira and Ral'Kafeel fight with Lortz becoming Ral'Kafeel rider. In the end , Bakhira is heavly injured and ran away to Rivindel. Gaining Title "The Holy Dragon" After spending 1 year helping the men, elf, and drawf and without asking any payment or compliment, Elrond himslef gives the title "Holy Dragon" to Bakhira that turning him into a Great White Dragon that ever lived and the only dragon that have a title "Holy Dragon", this title also turn him into immortal dragon. Helping Kash-Nar Escape After Bakhira and Ral'Kafeel helps the drawf to capture Kash-Nar, Bakhira can't watched one of his kind especially one of his kind that still young being treated like that. He asked Bek Urron to free Kash-Nar and let Bakhira himself take care of him and guard him but that request was rejected, causing Bakhira to get angry and promise Bek Urron that he will not help him if Kash-Nar escape. Month's later, Bakhira helps Kash Nar to escape but not direclty. He used his own tactics that is making Bek Urron's army draw attention to Bakhira by destroying Bek Urron's ship that carying his gold. Battle of the Siquinter Field Battle of the Siquinter Field is a battle between the goblin with the help of Kash-Nar and the Gondor with the help of Bakhira. The field is between the city of Anrag, the fallen gondorian city and the stronghold of Ithiliun. This war is won by the Goblin and the soldier of Gondor escape to Minas Tirith and some of them into Edoras and some of them were captured by the Goblins. Bakhira and Kash-Nar are both injured, Bakhira fled to Rivindel while Kash-Nar go back to his lair. Offensive Abilities Clearly, Bakhira is powerful creature and is a deadly offensive predator. He could choose either to bite his prey or swoop down on them, scattering enemies apart or outright crushing them. If Bakhira snatched a soldier, he could easily fly high into the air and drop their hapless victim to his death far below. Bakhira can move very fast and his fire breath is very deadly, even a Mithril cannot hold. Category:Dragons Category:Articles by Nayakanilasuta Category:Characters